Super Smash Bros Clash
by Fr0st2k
Summary: Mario and the Princess have to team up with all the video game heroes throughout the Tube World to stop Bowser and his new army of Video game villians! R&R and i'll review for you!
1. Chapter 1 : Double Jump

Super Mario Brothers: Clash

Post ideas and other comments on the MB

1

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad had been put on fire flower collection duty by official orders of the Mushroom King Chancellor. Luckily, Princess Peach had decided to keep him company and they took off for a small walk around the town in search for some fire flowers.

They are standing on a hill that overlooks the _Forbidden Forest_. Many goombas and a lot of Bowser's minions hang out in the forest. The Mushroom Kingdom has tried numerous times to wipe it clean and fix it up, but the forest emanates a strange aura of evil, and every attempt has met with failure. They blocked it off instead, and it has remained that way for years.

Toad, completely ignoring the view of the forest blabs, "I hate fire flower duty, I never even get to USE them, all I do is collect them for you and Mario and Yoshi, right!?"

Peach looks at him smiling. She was wearing her summer outfit she got when she played tennis last year with Mario, looking cute as usual. "Well, next time we go on an adventure, we'll bring you along, you have really been practicing a lot," Peach replied, "I'm sure you can help us out."

"You really mean it!? Yeah, I've been working hard every day to help out, right?!" Toad looks up at a Coin block. This one usually has a mushroom, but sometimes it would give them fire flowers. Toad Flexes to Peach to show off his new skills and jumps for the block; he's shy by 3 toads lengths.

Peach chuckles at Toads miss, "Well if you're going to come with us, you'll at least have to learn how to double jump!"

"Double jump?? How do you do that?!

"It's easy, but it'll take some practice." Peach focuses her sights on the block, and very elegantly leaps into the air. At the top of her jump, she begins to float. She looks down at Toad and says, "Ok, once you're at the top of your first jump, you'll want to imagine that you're standing on another block. Try really hard, because you have to really believe its there." Peach stops floating and takes a step. A glowing edge appears in the air where she steps, and she pushes off it and leaps even higher into the air, over the block and on top of it, where she sits down, dangling her legs.

"See Toad, its easy! Now you try!"

"Wow Princess Peach, that's amazing! Can I really do that too?"

"Of course you can! Double jumping is easy, just you wait until I teach you triple jumping," Peach smiles and winks at Toad.

"There's more!! Ok, well teach me that too! I need to learn as much as possible to help out you and Mario, right?!"

Peach puts her finger up to her chin to think. "Well, I could probably teach you both at once. The third kind of jump requires you to use a special skill of yours. Do you have any skills that could help you jump higher?"

Toad begins tapping his little foot and begins to think as hard as he can for a move that might fit that category.

"I got it! I can use my _poison shot_! I normally just use it as a shield, but if I aim it down, it should blast me upwards, right?"

"Yeah! Great idea Toad, that should work fine! Now remember, believe a step is there, then when you do the second jump, you'll have to imagine a second step, and blast your poison shot onto that. You'll get REALLY high, so don't do it too hard!"

"Ok, ok, I got it, watch this!"

Toad prepares for his jump. He leaps into the air. At the top of his jump, he closes his eyes shut and begins to think to himself, "Ok, there's a block right under me, there's definitely a block right under me." Toad puts his foot down, and he can feel a hard surface. "All right! There it is. Now I just have to jump again." Toad jumps once more. He still has his eyes closed, and goes up past the block and Peach. "Ok, now for the third jump," Toad tells himself. "Imagine another block, and shoot my poison shot straight into it!" Toad does a small flip, and blasts his poison shot straight down into the invisible block. A green poison cloud erupts from his mushroom hat and sends him flying into the air. "I did it," Toad thinks, "I really did it!" He opens his eyes.

Toad yells down to Peach, "Princess Peach I did it!!!! I really did it, RIiiiiigggghhhttt?" Toads voice begins to trail off into the distance. Toad notices that he is still flying. He is far above where Peach is sitting, and he sees her begin to stand up.

"Oh no, I jumped TOO far!"

"Oh no, He jumped TOO far, he's heading straight for the _Forbidden Forest_." Peach double jumps and begins to float after Toad.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 : The World's Collide

Chapter 2

A chilly breeze brushes over Toad. He is lying in a bush upside down with a few scrapes.

"Urghhhh, my mushroom hat. Hmm, where am I? What just happened?"

Toad climbs out of the bush and brushes himself off.

"Oh yeah, I just triple jumped! But I went too far, I must have fallen into the Forbidden Forest. Where's Peach?" Just then, Toad hears a familiar voice.

"Toooad! Are you OK? I think I taught you too much at one time!"

Toad looks up and sees Peach floating down from the sky to meet him.

"Peach I did it though! You saw me, right!"

"Yeah, you did great Toad; you jumped much higher than I ever could." She smiles, "But we have to get out of here, it's danger…" Peach stops mid-word. Another voice can be heard through the woods.

The mystery voice, "…been found, don't you read the Koopa times?"

Another voice, "No, I canceled my subscription a few months ago, its all adds anyway. If I wanted a shell that looked like Mario's head, I would have stayed in Dinosaur land"

"Well anyway, they found the Tube Switch Point, Bowser is on his way right now to activate it. Once he does, the tubes to other worlds will open up, and Bowser will rule ALL the worlds, not just ours."

"Bowser doesn't even rule this one…not with Mario around anyway."

"Well yeah, I think the real reason is so that Bowser can find a new place to conquer, without Mario interfere..." there voice trails off.

Toad looks up at Peach, "What do they mean 'new worlds.' Is Bowser really here!" He begins to panic, running around in circles.

"Toad, we have to follow them and find out what's going on. They talked about the Tube Switch Point. You remember how Mario activated the Yellow, Blue, Red, and Green switch points, and those same colored blocks started to appear in our world? If this is a tube switch point, then new tubes will appear too! If Bowser is trying to get to another world, we have to stop him before he does!"

"What other worlds! I just want to go home!"

"Well you wanted to be part of an adventure," Peach starts to move toward where they overheard the voices, "this might be your chance."

Toad shrugs and starts to follow.

They catch up to the 2 mystery voices. They see that it's two koopa-troopas, a paratroopa and just one that is walking. They stopped talking, but a cacophony of sound begins to pick up as they keep walking.

"This isn't good Princess, there must be hundreds of them! Are we really going to go closer?"

The two koopas finally reach their destination; A huge clearing and a gigantic digging site, a Huge Pipe is at the bottom of the site, but it has no tube, the top of it is rounded out, like a half of a circle, a ? is drawn onto it.

"Bwahahaha. Fellow Koopas, Through your hard work and determination…"

One of the koopas who Peach and Toad were following adds in, "yeah determination, if we didn't do it wed be squashed." The other agrees. They enter the site and joing the hundreds of other minions, all scattered all around the tube. Most have shovels in their hands and dirt over their faces, others like the two koopa's who just arrived, sit in a bored, "here he goes again" type attitude.

"…We finally managed to find the Tube Switch. Now MagiKoopa, you said, if I switch this Tube, then we'll be able to go to different worlds?"

Magikoopa, "Yes Sir, if you switch on this switch, according to the ancient texts, it should open up tubes to new worlds, but I would be weary, it will…"

"Ok, Then here goes nothing!"

"But Sir!" Magikoopa can hardly get a word out before Bowser jumps high up into the air, and comes crashing down using his patented ground stomp. The tube is pushed downwards, and the round top smashes open. A rush of air begins to blow out, pushing Bowser off and head first into the dirt beside it. The air blows so strongly that most of the 100's of koopas standing around get blown over.

Peach ducks behind a tree as Toad gets blown past her through the air. She grabs his hand just in time. The air blows and an eerie sound echoes throughout the forest.

The wind begins to slow down, and Peach lowers Toad back to the ground. They peer around the tree.

"Bwahahaha, It worked! Now Magi-Koopa, where will this pipe bring me?"

"Ahem, like I was saying Lord Bowser, I still haven't deciphered all the ancient texts, they are written in a language that isn't native to this world. But…the watermark at the bottom had 3 triangles on it. Also …"

"Three triangles, Bwahaha, How sissy, then I'm going in." cutting off Magi-Koopa. Bowser jumps up on top of the tube and leaps in. The minions look around, as if waiting for something to happen. Seconds later, a loud noise comes from the pipe.

"Ahhhhhhh, hahaaa," Bowser screams as he is thrown from the tube and falls on the ground. "This tube doesn't even work! Its broken!" Bowser roars as he picks himself up.

MagiKoopa begins where he left off, "Bowser, if you would have let me finish…"

Bowser interrupts, "I did let you finish! You're finished whenever I start talking!" Magi-Koopa rolls his eyes.

MagiKoopa continues, "Lord Bowser, this is just the switch, just as Mario activated the block switches, the portals to new worlds should open up throughout this world. The Mushroom Kingdom is the gateway, and the hub to all the other worlds around it."

"So you mean that EVERYONE will be able to use these portals? Including MARIO!"

"Yes, it would seem that way"

"ARGHHHHH! Ok Koopa-Troops, move out! Find all the new tubes before anyone else even knows what's going on. Once you find one, bring the news straight back to me." Bowser begins to march off. The troops look at each other, bewildered. "GOOOOOO."

Peach and Toad look at each other and run off.

"Toad, we have to go inform the Chancellor about this!"

"Yeah, and Mario! But first, we have to get outta here, right?"

"Yeah, lets go!"

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 : The Brothers Arrive

Chapter 3: The Brothers Arrive

Luigi: "Hey Mario! Can you pass me the big wrench, this pipes about to blow"

Mario: "Sure thing brother,"

Mario tosses the wrench over to Luigi.

The two plumbers were at their home in Brooklyn working on a little project that would help make travel to the mushroom kingdom easier, but were having some problems. Luigi is hanging out from under the sink in the bathroom, and water is spraying of in different directions.

Mario: "Can you handle it Luigi?"

Luigi: "Of course, I can, I just need the small wrench now!" Luigi throws the big wrench out from under the sink. It lands square on Mario's foot.

Mario: "OWWWW!"

Luigi: "Oh, Sorry there Mario"

Mario: "Just watch it next time will ya"

He passes Luigi the small wrench.

Luigi: "Ok Got it! It should be working now."

The spraying water subsides, and Luigi climbs out.

Mario: "We'll lets try it out then."

The two brothers hadn't been to the Mushroom Kingdom in weeks. Recently, their plumbing business was booming and they had to spend a lot of time in Brooklyn being heroes in their own business.

Luigi: "Ok, I plugged the pipe through the wall, so there should be a tube right in our living room, to make going to the Mushroom Kingdom as easy as walkin' through the door."

They make their way to the pipe. Their living room is a mess. There are wrenches and pizza boxes all over the floor. Mario's water pump was on the ground and a coin block was sitting next to it. Mario remembered the time they brought a few items back from the Mushroom Kingdom. They tried to see if it would work in Brooklyn, but, even though you can bring it through the pipe, the magical qualities the items had just stopped working.

It was too bad, the two brothers were going to open up a store to sell some fun items, like Mushrooms to make you grow really high. Although, they noticed that some guy on the street was already selling them, so it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway.

Mario: "It looks great little brother."

Luigi: after a Luigi chuckle "Well I lets see how it works!"

Right as Luigi finished his sentence the pipe begins to pump. 'Do Do Dooo." A little mushroom rushes out.

Mario: "Toad! What brings you out here?!"

Toad: "Mario, Luigi! Something's happened in the Mushroom Kingdom, we need your help!"

Toad looks around at the two brother's apartment

Toad: "Jeez you guys live like pigs, Oh; the pipe looks good though, right?"

Luigi: with his arms behind his back, he shyly kicks the ground in front of him, "I told Mario we had to clean up."

Mario: Ignoring Luigi, "What is it? Whats going on? Is the Princess OK?"

Toad: "Yeah, Princess Peach is fine, but Bowser is up to no good, if you come back with us, we can tell you what's happened."

Mario and Luigi nod.

Mario: "Its been a awhile, its going to feel good going back.

Luigi: "I wonder if Daisy will be around."

Toad: "Lets go!"

They jump through the portal and head for the Mushroom Kingdom.

Chapter 4 End.


	4. Chapter 4 : A surprising ally

Chapter 4: A surprising Ally

As Mario and Luigi left for the Mushroom Kingdom, they were unaware of what they left behind.

Mysterious Voice: over a radio, "There have been reports of random pipes popping up throughout the country. We have isolated the majority of them."

Another Mysterious Voice: "Pipes? What do you mean?"

Mysterious Voice1: "Large pipes, big enough for people to crawl through. Strange creatures have been coming out of these. We've had reports that have claimed to see robot animals, flying crabs, and even little animals with special powers. No intelligent beings as of yet. But judging from the technological achievements with the robotic animals, we can assume we're dealing with something far beyond our understanding.

Mysterious Voice2: "So I guess you want me to check it out right Colonel?"

Colonel Campbell: "That's right Snake, We've isolated one of the tubes in Philadelphia. We want you to head there and enter the pipe to gather intel This is a sneaking mission. We don't know the dangers that are in the pipe, and don't want whatever is in there to know we are there too.

Snake: he takes out his pack of cigs, puts on in his mouth, "This sounds like fun." He lights it.

Campbell: "We've sent probes into the pipes, its breathable air, but the enviorment is radically different. The Codename for this mission will be "Emerald Field" Good luck.

The communication ends.

Snake looks around. The jungle; He's spent the last month out here on field training, eating snakes and other animals to survive. He was looking forward to getting back to civilization, but now he's starting to look forward to his next mission.

Snake: "Should be fun"

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 : Onward to New Worlds

Chapter 5: Onward to New Worlds

Mario, Luigi, and Toad exit the pipe.

Mario: "Ahhh, it feels good being back doesn't it Luigi?"

Luigi: "Yeah, it sure does." Luigi raises his brow. Everything looks normal, what could be the problem.

The Pipe from the Mushroom Kingdom to their world brings them just out of town, to the small valley where they first met Peach and Toad. It always gave the two brothers good memories to come through this pipe. Both of them glanced over to the spot where they first saw Princess Peach, as they normally did when they came through the pipe.

It was here that they saw the first difference in the kingdom. Three Mushroom Head Guards surrounded a pipe. It looked exactly like the pipe they had just come through, but was definitely not there before.

Mario: "New pipes? Have you guys been using two other plumbers?!"

Toad: "No No! That's the problem! It was Bowser. These pipes came from no where, and they all lead to different worlds!"

Mario and Luigi look at each other bewildered.

Luigi: "Different worlds? You mean the Mushroom Kingdom leads to more worlds than just ours?"

Toad: "I don't really know all the details, we should go see the Chancellor and the Princess, they're all waiting for you."

Mario & Luigi: "Right, Lets go!"

They take off towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

In the hurry, all three of them miss the rustling in the bushes behind them. Iggy Koopa, wide-eyed and jittery as always, peers through the brush at the two brother's arrival.

Iggy: "They're here! They're here! Let's go tell dad."

Wendy: "I can't believe I! had to come out here to spy on those stupid Mario brothers. Daddy won't hear the end of this. I even broke a nail! And we're not even supposed to do anything? Just watch them?!"

Iggy looks at her for a second, then responds,

Iggy: No, I got this!

Iggy pulls out a little metal object from behind his shell.

Wendy: "What is that? Where'd you get it? Why didn't I get one?"

Iggy: "I got this from the egg head guy. It's a bug."

Wendy: "EWW a bug? How is that going to help at all?"

Iggy: "Dad said to just press this button here, and throw it at Mario. It'll keep an eye on him for eyes.

Iggy presses the putton on the robotic bug, and tosses it in Mario's direction. It beeps and lands then scurries after him.

Iggy: "Ok our job here is done, lets get back"

Wendy: "Its about time" She snaps her fingers, and 2 koopa-troopa's come out. They pick her up and they start their escape back to Bowsers.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi and Toad reach the Castle. To Mario and Luigi's surprise, Peach AND Daisy are seated next to the Chancellor. Peach is still in her tennis outfit, and daisy is wearing the same outfit she wore on her golf tour. Peach jumps out of her seat at the sight of Mario. Daisy sits quiety, but a big smile crosses her face as she see's Luigi.

Peach: "Mario! Luigi! You made it!"

Mario: "Peach! I'm glad you're OK. Now tell us what's going on.

The robotic bug inches under the door and takes a spot in the corner of the room. Daisy gets out of her chair and positions her self next to Peach.

Peach: "Yes, I'm fine, But the Mushroom Kingdom is in mayhem .

Daisy: "There are strange monsters appearing all over! Its getting dangerous." Daisy finishes her sentence as she stares at Luigi.

Luigi: "We'll, I'm sure we can help!"

Chancellor: "Yes, know you can! Let me fill you in on what's happened so far."

The chancellor explains to two brothers what had happened. Mario and Luigi look at each other in disbelief.

Mario: "So, there are more worlds than just the Mushroom Kingdom and ours, huh?

Luigi: "And Bowser opened the tubes to go into the new worlds"

Peach: "That's right, but we have yet to see what is in these pipes. We were waiting for you two. Bowser has already taken control of most of the pipes, and we don't' know if he's gone in yet. But we HAVE to stop him!"

Mario: "It's going to be dangerous, Me and Luigi we'll take care of it."

Peach looks furious!

Peach: "Ohhhhh no, me and Daisy have been working hard to help you two for when the time came, and now its here! We're coming too!

Peach and Daisy look at each other and nod, determined!

Toad: "And me! I've been working hard too, and I'm going to help both of you out, you'll see, RIGHT?"

Mario and Luigi give each other a look, and both smile.

Luigi: "Ok, but before we set off on our adventure, how we know these pipes will bring us to other worlds? How do we know going through them is safe? And how do we know it won't just pop us out over a Lava Pit?"

Chancellor: "Yes, good question Luigi. We have documents in the Castle Library that reference the Tube Switch Point. It was built millennia ago, to connect all the different worlds. It states that the tubes were built in very precise locations. Although through this knowledge alone of course, we would never risk a life. We have thoroughly tested one portal and found that it is safe for travel using all the best knowledge the Mushroom Kingdom has to offer. It is this pipe that we will travel to first. We must search for Bowser, and find out what his plans are."

Luigi: "First? So if Bowser's not in this one, we'll be going to the others?"

Chancellor: "Hopefully we won't have to, but that may be the case."

Mario: "Ok, so what are we waiting for? Let's get going! Where's the pipe?" Mario jumps in the air and does a back flip, landing with style."

Impressive, Mario's still got it.

Peach: "It's in the vault room down in the basement."

Daisy: "Here, we have fireflowers and mushrooms, just for precautions."

Everyone takes some and puts them away. They arrive at the vault entrance and see the pipe.

Mario: "Here we go"

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Toad stand in front of the tube. They look at each other nod in agreement, readying themselves for whatever awaits them.

Chancellor: "Everyone. One more thing before you go. In the ancient texts, they speak of a terrible evil. It is the reason that the Tube's were sealed. We don't know of Bowser's intentions, but we have to assume the worst. We must find him, and stop him at ALL costs. This evil; it has been said that when the evil of the worlds unite, the world's will fall into an eternal darkness. However the legend speaks of those who can save us from this darkness. The Light of the Worlds as they put it. You, I know, are the light from this world. Find new allies, meet new friends, and save the world!

Good Luck"

The group gather in a circle, put their hands together in the middle. Mario nods at the group, they nod in return. They break free and walk into the pipe. They're gone.

Chancellor: "I know you can do it!"

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 : Friend or Foe?

**Hey: You may have noticed that the writing style has been changing slightly. I'm trying things out to see what works the best and what sounds the best. Leave comments on how you like to see it.**

Chapter 6: Friend of Foe?

The party of five finally reaches the other side of the pipe. They emerge from the tube into a dark and dirty alley. They see that they are in a very remote area; it seems as if no one has been here for a while, dust and dirt and rotten trash litter the ground around them. They stare breathlessly at the new world they have entered.

Its nothing like they any of them have ever seen before. The sun is covered by the dark clouds and the polluted skies. The air they breathe in is thick and heavy. The team find themselves in a gigantic robotic city.

Daisy: "This place, it's, it's…terrible."

Peach: "What is this place?"

She turns to Mario and sees him staring into the distance, she follows his gaze. Floating in the distance is huge ship drifting beneath the clouds. The lights on the ship glow eerily in the sky, spraying spotlights through the city; searching for something. Beneath it, raised onto a tall metallic rusty building, a dirty green sign reads "Robotropolis"

Luigi: "Robotropolis? Uhh, Mario?"

Mario: "This doesn't seem safe; we should to find a place to hide."

Toad: "Did Bowser do this?"

Mario: "I don't think so little guy; this is something a lot worse than Bowser."

The team begins to make their way slowly through the city. The city seems alive. Everywhere they look lights flash and beepers buzz. They seem to be in the slum area of the city. No one is around, and nothing seems to be moving, but in the distance, everything seems to be out.

Peach: "As disturbing as this place is, It's very amazing.

Toad looks at Peach like she's crazy.

Mario: "You're right, it's like nothing I've ever seen before."

Toad: "Are you guys kiddin', this place is SCARY!"

They approach what seems to be an abandoned building. The door's latch is broken; the window's boarded up, and looks like it hasn't been used in a long time.

Mario takes the lead and goes towards the door. He slowly pushes the door open and to his surprise, it swings open smoothly, without even a creek.

Mario: "That's strange…?"

He takes a step into the building. It looks as old and decrepit on the inside as it did on the out.

Mario: "Ok guys and princess's, it looks safe."

Every steps into the building. They settle around the room.

Luigi: "Urgh, this place is nasty, isn't it Daisy?"

Daisy takes her finger and rubs it on the wall.

Daisy: "Actually, this place looks like a mess, but it's really kinda clean."

Toad is fooling around. He walks over to a broken couch. It's a recliner, and the button to recline the seat protrudes like a lever. Toad's curiosity gets the better of him, and he jumps onto the couch.

Toad: "Hey guys, this place isn't half bad. So what are we gonna be doing here?"

He reaches for the level to recline, even though he's legs are so short, they hardly even make it past the seat.

Mario meanwhile, was searching around the room.

Mario: "You know guys; look down at the floor, it kind of sounds hollow, you know when you step."

Luigi: "Maybe they have some pipes under the floor?"

The 4 of them start tapping their foot on the ground listening to the echo…Toad grabs hold of the lever, and pulls.

The chair bends vertically, and Toad begins to slide down. The floor dips down, and the party starts to plunge into the darkness!

All five of them scream as they fall.

Mario is the first one to wake up. He looks around. The Princess's are gone, and he sits in a cell with Luigi and Toad.

Mario: "Hey guys, wake up! WAKE UP!"

He pushes Luigi.

Luigi: In a daze, "What…is it time for spaghetti?"

Luigi shakes himself from his trance. Urgh, his head hurts. Mario looks relieved.

Mario: "Hey Toad, are you ok?"

Toad is still out.

Mario: "He looks like he's okay, just knocked out."

The two brothers get up and look around at their prison cell. Where are they? There are 4 walls, all barren except for one side that has the door. Their only view outside the cell is a small window with bars on it that is part of the door out. Mario takes a look.

He can hear footsteps. Metallic footsteps. Clank. Clank. Clank. He jumps back and whispers to Luigi.

Mario: "Hey Luigi, someone's coming, do you have a fire flower on you, just in case."

Luigi nods, and takes out his bag, he looks through it, but it's totally empty.

Clank. Clank. Clank. The footsteps are getting closer. He's only a few yards from their cell.

Mario and Luigi wait in anticipation, who is it? Where are they?

Then they see him! A strange robotic animal…a hedgehog? And it looks like he has a little robotic moustache.

Robotic Hedgehog: "So, you guys are finally up huh? You don't LOOK robotic, but since a few days ago, with all these new people showing up, we don't know who to trust. So who are ya?"

Mario builds up his courage, this guy doesn't seem like a bad guy.

Mario: "We're the Mario Brothers, and this little guy here is Toad, before we answer anything else, can you tell us who you are? And why were locked in this cell? And where are the two girls?"

Robotic Hedgehog: "Mario!? So it IS you. They call me 'Chuck.' We've been waitin for you guys to get here. Sorry about the conditions, we just didn't know who you were. Let me get you out of there."

Chuck hits a button on the control panel on the outside of the cage, the cell doors open. Toads eyes open as well, he seems to be waking up.

Mario: "You've been waiting for us? But how do you know who we are? And where's Peach?

Luigi: "And Daisy!"

Chuck: "Don't worry, they're safe. We're the Freedom Fighters. We fight against Robotnik and his evil robots; we wouldn't hurt any one we don't know to be on his side. I'll bring you to them."

Toad finally snapping back to reality

Toad: "Evil robot! What?! Aren't YOU a robot!? Mario, Luigi! How can we trust THIS guy?"

Luigi: "Toad's got a point there Mario."

Mario: "No it's ok, he let us out didn't he?"

Luigi: "Well, yeah, he did."

Chuck: "I understand you being afraid and all. I was robotized by Robotnik, years ago, but, thanks to my nephews help, I was able to resist his brainwashing, so I act as a spy. That's how we found out about you guys. Apparently someone was spying on you, and found out you were coming here. Robotnik has radioed all over the city that a group of strangely dressed humans would be snooping around, and that if we saw you, we should kill you on sight. We figured since they didn't like you, we might."

The three's faces stress.

Mario: "Kill…us? Who is this Robotnik? A spy? It's hard to believe."

Chuck: "We'll he was right, so they found out somehow. Anyway, we'll pick up your friends and then I'll take you to see Sonic."

Mario: "Sonic? Who is that?"

Chuck: "He's my nephew, leader of the freedom fighters, and the fastest thing alive.

**Next Time in Super Smash Bros. Clash :**

**Sonic Vs. Mario? A battle, whos the strongest?**


	7. Chapter 7 : Sonic vs Mario

Chuck took the group down an array of tunnels and caverns. He would constantly warn Mario Luigi and Toad not to step on certain blocks or to step over the laser sensors on the ground, while deactivating some unavoidable traps. This place was well designed, and they didn't want ANYONE to get in or out. Though there was something on Mario's mind. _Who was this Sonic guy Chuck was talking about?_ If he WAS the fastest thing alive, that means he's pretty famous, and pretty strong.

"_I wonder if he's better than me?"_ Mario thought.

After about five minutes of maneuvering the tunnel, they came across a door. Chuck opened it and they were all relieved to see the two Princesses'. They were in a comfortable room which had all the decorations that you would find in your living room, with one exception.

The two Princesses's hardly noticed the four when they walked in. They were playing with a little round pink ball, and were VERY intrigued.

Mario: "Princess! You two are allright!"

Peach turns around and finally spots the four. Daisy looks over as well, and the pink ball moves a little.

Peach: "Mario! I'm glad you guys are OK."

Daisy: "Uncle Chuck told us about what happened, once we told him who we were, he went to get you guys. It was all a big misunderstanding."

Toad: "Misunderstanding … yeah, we were locked in a cage." Toad seemed a bit aggressive. For someone who wasn't used to adventures, this must have seemed a bit out of place.

Peach: "Oh, we'll I guess they had good reason to be careful, we ARE _new_ to this place."

Uncle Chuck: "Yes…yes, I am sorry about that, but with Robotnik's new allies, we could never be too careful."

The little pink ball next to the two princesses' stirred. _What on earth is that?_

Mario: "Let's talk about this Robot…" Peach interrupts Mario mid-sentence.

Peach: "Mario, Luigi, Toad! Come meet our new friend! He's amazing!"

Mario: "Huh?"

Luigi: "Where is he princess? Is that pink ball his?"

Daisy: "No, That IS him! His name is Kirby!"

The pink ball slowly begins to turn around towards Mario and his friends. Then they see him, a pink ball with two big eyes and a little mouth, with two flaps for arms and two little boots.

Toad, already on the move, sizes up this new friend. Toad and Kirby are about the same height, and look like they shop at the same shoe store.

Toad: "This puffball is Kirby, right?" Toad's still a little upset about having been caged. He puts on his tough guy face and looks Kirby over. "_I could take um'."_

Kirby's eyes light up, insulted by this comment.

Peach and Daisy: "Uh oh, Kirby Don't!"

Kirby opens his mouth wide, it's HUGE! He starts to suck air in like a vacuum. Before Toad can even react he's sucked inside Kirby's mouth.

Toad: murmured and drowned out, "Ah Mario! Help me!!!"

Mario: "What! What is that thing! It just ATE Toad!"

Luigi looks concerned as well, both Mario and Luigi get into battle positions, ready to do anything to retrieve their friend.

Peach and Daisy remain calm, sitting still and laughing.

Peach: "Hahaha, It's Ok, Kirby wouldn't hurt us, he does that to play! Kirby showed us this earlier!"

Daisy: "Kirby, Let him out now."

Toady: "Hey GUYS!!! It's really WEIRD in here! GET ME OUTTTT!"

Kirby jumps up into the air, PUFF, PUFF, he floats twice then rockets towards the ground and squishes himself like a flat pancake! Toad pops out and lands on his mushroom head. He picks himself up and runs to face Kirby again.

Toad: "Why You, That's it, I'm gonna take you down with my poison shot!"

Toad looks at Kirby. Kirby is wearing the same mushroom hat as himself. _What, where'd he get that from?_ The pink ball of puff begins to mimic everything Toad is doing. Toad raises his fist, and Kirby, like a mirror, follows his actions.

Toad: "Hey! Stop that!"

Although Kirby doesn't say anything, his mouth mimics the same motions as Toads. Toad stomps his foot at this, and clenches his fists. Kirby's imitates the exact motion.

Mario and Luigi look at the two, and even they can't keep themselves from laughing anymore. Toad is funny enough by himself, but two of them? Uncle Chuck is sitting at the side of the room, leaning on the wall, arms crossed, with a big robotic smile on this face. He butts in.

Uncle Chuck: "Ok, Ok guys, that's enough, let me explain."

Toad, fists clenched looking at Kirby, who stares back with his, big cute _I'm innocent_ eyes, and a big smile, unclenches his hands and stands down. He looks at Uncle Chuck, ready for his explanation, as do Mario and Luigi. The two princesses' have already heard it; they smile at Toad.

Uncle Chuck: "This little guy came from the pipe just a day before you guys. These pipes started popping up all around our world, and different creatures started coming through. The majority of them have been mindless baddies, with the exception of a few; You guys, this little puffball, and that huge spiked turtle."

"Bowser!" They all gasped at the same time. Kirby looks a little angry at the puffball comment.

Uncle Chuck: "Oh, you know him? Yeah, that turtle found Robotnik pretty quickly, and it seems like they teamed up."

Mario: "Bowser is the most villainous thing we know in our world. He's been our enemy for years."

Uncle Chuck: "Well, Robotnik has been our's. He's destroyed this land with his robots, and is trying to replace everything that's natural with machines, and that includes us animals. As you can see," Uncle Chuck shows himself off, "He's been pretty successful."

Peach: "Well we've dealt with Bowser more than we can count, and we'll certainly help you stop him, AND Robotnik."

Chuck: "If this Bowser's as bad as you say he is, we could really use your help. I've contacted my nephew, he should be here any minute."

Mario: "You mean Sonic?" Mario is still wondering who this mysterious Person is. If he's Chuck's nephew, maybe he's robotic too? Maybe he has wheels for feet, is that how he's so fast?

Chuck: "Yep, I called him about 5 minutes ago, and he was about 20 miles away, so…maybe 1 more minute.

Mario: thinks, _20 miles in 6 minutes!!! Is that even possible??? _"You're nephew sounds like a pretty special kid, I can't wait to meet him."

Luigi: "Wow yeah, that's amazing"

Toad looks dumbfounded, like he doesn't know what's going on. He continues to stare at Kirby, who stares back. Peach and Daisy look as if they're imagining what Sonic looks like as well.

Uncle Chuck: "Well, one more question for you guys. We've had reports of one other person, a new face to Robotropolis. We haven't been able to find him, but there have been a few sabotages in Robotnik's factories. Every time we investigate, the guy vanishes, like he was never there, though one of Robotnik's camera's managed to get a small glimpse of him, he was wearing a bandana and had a light in his mouth. He's a human also. Is he with you?"

Mario and the rest of the crew look at each other and shrug.

Mario: "No, everyone we came with is here." _Another guy, he's pretty good too. _Mario begins to itch deep down inside. He thought he was important for all these years, fighting Bowser and saving the princess. But compared to Robotnik and the things these new people have gone through, Bowser seems like a joke. Is he cut out for this new adventure? A lowly plumber from Brooklyn? This mysterious guy with the bandana; to venture around this city and not get caught, not even been seen? He must be good too.

SKIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD'

Everyone looked over at the door. A loud skidding noise rang out, like a car just slammed on its breaks. Uncle Chuck smiles, _He's here_.

The door opens, and a pair of red shoes with white stripes point out like a carrot. A blue hedgehog appears, attached to the snazzy shoes. He wears white gloves and has spikes on the back of his head. It's the Sonic we all know and love.

Sonic: "Yo guys, wassup?"

Uncle Chuck: "Sonic!"

Sonic: "Uncle Chuck, long time no see!"

Sonic walks over to Uncle Chuck and gives him a hug.

Sonic: "You been ok? No Robuttnik problems eh?"

Uncle Chuck: "Yeah Sonic, I've been fine. Even better now that we found these guys."

Chuck looks over and introduces the crew with a wave of his hand. Sonic takes his own look at the group.

Sonic: "So you guys are the Mario's huh? Don't look like much."

Mario: "Us two are the Mario's, I'm Mario, he's Luigi. And that over there is Peach, Daisy, and the little guy is Toad."

Sonic: "And who's the puffball?"

Kirby puffs at the third time being called a puffball.

Sonic: "And is it Halloween already, why's everyone dressed up as a mushroom?"

Uncle Chuck: "That little guy over there is Kirby, he came from another pipe, just like these guys."

Mario: "Yeah, we came here to help out. We were looking for Bowser, to try and stop him, and it looks like he's been through here."

Sonic: "Yeah, that spiky turtle. He seems kinda like an idiot to me, I was spying on Robuttnik and saw them get together. We can handle things."

Toad: more or less whispering to himself: "Bowser? I always thought he was scary…"

Peach: "Who's we?" Realizing there was probably some other people helping them out.

Sonic: "We're part of the Freedom Fighters, a resistance to Robuttnik and his robot goons. We've been holding him off for 10 years."

Mario: "We'll we can help you!"

Sonic: "Thanks but no thanks man. We got things covered here, and we'll take care of that Bowser guy for you, you'd only be a speedbump.

The group looks a little upset. Who did this guy think he was?

Mario: "We're not leavin', Bowser is more of a problem than you think, he's evil and he'll keep going until there's nothing left in his path. We don't even know what his goal is yet, but we know how to deal with him."

Sonic: "So you've been fightin' this guy for a while huh? I guess I can see what you guys got.

Mario looks pleased at himself, he convinced him.

Sonic: "We'll have a little brawl. If you stand your ground, I'll let you join our freedom fighters. If you can't then you can just go home and let us handle it."

Mario is taken back a little from this statement. Fight? Aren't they both the good guys? Sonic starts tapping his foot on the ground, staring at Mario.

Sonic: "I'm waiting, what's your answer?"

This guy is really ticking Mario off.

Mario: "Ok you're on. If I can take you down, We'll let YOU, help us!"

Sonic smiles, maybe he does like these guys more than he thought.

Toad looks a little worried, Kirby, either mimicking Toad, or just acting worried, shows the same look. Luigi slaps his hand on his head, _Here we go_. Peach and Daisy look worried too, _Men!_

Sonic: "We'll move to Knothole and let you guys rest and get some food. We'll fight tomorrow. So get ready!"

Mario nods, time to prove that all those years fighting Bowser meant something, he WAS a hero.

Sonic: "But first, it's time for lunch, where's my chilidog!!!"

The group drops over, SIGH!!!

**Next Time in Super Smash Bros. Clash:**

**Mario and Sonic Duke it out. Where and Why did Kirby Show up? And who is this mysterious man in the bandana? **

**Next Chapter : A Fight in Knothole**


	8. Chapter 8

The next chapter is being written! Sorry for taking so long. I recently went back and reread this story and found myself very interested in continuing it! 


End file.
